More users are switching to (or are more often using) mobile networks to access the Internet or to communicate with other users. Since many mobile devices are equipped with communication capabilities associated with a variety of radio access technologies, users have the flexibility to switch between distinct radio access networks based, for instance, on availability, cost, network performance or a combination thereof.